Frozen golden = justin bunnell of dvds died years ago
I've collected so many legendary hits casper's haunted Christmas harriet the spy,inspector gadget,mortal kombat,monster mash,teenage werewolf,ect yet I sad at a fleamarket years ago I would keep doing them until they get 6 hours long and what does wallmart do they have a movie called lonesome 6 hours that really killed that part of me and made me throw them away now I love diane lane but really 6 hours long so to celebrate the all time frozen of not letting go they still do vhses so here's the lonesome dove franchise the creator the movie Cast Complete series cast summary: Robert Duvall Robert Duvall ... Augustus 'Gus' McCrae 4 episodes, 1989 Tommy Lee Jones Tommy Lee Jones ... Woodrow F. Call 4 episodes, 1989 Danny Glover Danny Glover ... Joshua Deets 4 episodes, 1989 Diane Lane Diane Lane ... Lorena Wood 4 episodes, 1989 Robert Urich Robert Urich ... Jake Spoon 4 episodes, 1989 Frederic Forrest Frederic Forrest ... Blue Duck 4 episodes, 1989 D.B. Sweeney D.B. Sweeney ... Dish Boggett 4 episodes, 1989 Ricky Schroder Ricky Schroder ... Newt Dobbs 4 episodes, 1989 Anjelica Huston Anjelica Huston ... Clara Allen 4 episodes, 1989 Chris Cooper Chris Cooper ... July Johnson 4 episodes, 1989 Timothy Scott Timothy Scott ... Pea Eye Parker 4 episodes, 1989 Glenne Headly Glenne Headly ... Elmira Boot Johnson 4 episodes, 1989 Barry Corbin Barry Corbin ... Roscoe Brown 4 episodes, 1989 William Sanderson William Sanderson ... Lippy Jones 4 episodes, 1989 Barry Tubb Barry Tubb ... Jasper Fant 4 episodes, 1989 Gavan O'Herlihy Gavan O'Herlihy ... Dan Suggs 4 episodes, 1989 Steve Buscemi Steve Buscemi ... Luke 4 episodes, 1989 Frederick Coffin Frederick Coffin ... Big Zwey 4 episodes, 1989 Travis Swords Travis Swords ... Allan O'Brien 4 episodes, 1989 Kevin O'Morrison Kevin O'Morrison ... Doctor 4 episodes, 1989 Ron Weyand Ron Weyand ... Old Hugh 4 episodes, 1989 Lanny Flaherty Lanny Flaherty ... Soupy Jones 4 episodes, 1989 David Carpenter David Carpenter ... Needle Nelson 4 episodes, 1989 James McMurtry James McMurtry ... Jimmy Rainey 4 episodes, 1989 Charlie Haynie Charlie Haynie ... Ben Rainey 4 episodes, 1989 James Terry McIlvain James Terry McIlvain ... Cowboy 4 episodes, 1989 Sonny Carl Davis Sonny Carl Davis ... Bert Borum 4 episodes, 1989 Jorge Martínez de Hoyos Jorge Martínez de Hoyos ... Po Campo 3 episodes, 1989 León Singer León Singer ... Bolivar 3 episodes, 1989 Thomas Connor Thomas Connor ... Bob Allen 2 episodes, 1989 Jerry Biggs Jerry Biggs ... Roy Suggs 2 episodes, 1989 Missy Crider Missy Crider ... Sally Allen 2 episodes, 1989 Sean Hennigan Sean Hennigan ... Eddie Suggs 2 episodes, 1989 Lauren Stanley Lauren Stanley ... Betsy Allen 2 episodes, 1989 Julius Tennon Julius Tennon ... Frog Lip 2 episodes, 1989 Jack Caffrey Jack Caffrey ... Cholo 2 episodes, 1989 Adam Faraizl Adam Faraizl ... Joe Boot 2 episodes, 1989 Jimmy Ray Pickens Jimmy Ray Pickens ... Bill Spettle 2 episodes, 1989 Bradley Gregg Bradley Gregg ... Sean O'Brien 2 episodes, 1989 Nina Siemaszko Nina Siemaszko ... Janey 2 episodes, 1989 Cast Complete series cast summary: Robert Duvall Robert Duvall ... Augustus 'Gus' McCrae 4 episodes, 1989 Tommy Lee Jones Tommy Lee Jones ... Woodrow F. Call 4 episodes, 1989 Danny Glover Danny Glover ... Joshua Deets 4 episodes, 1989 Diane Lane Diane Lane ... Lorena Wood 4 episodes, 1989 Robert Urich Robert Urich ... Jake Spoon 4 episodes, 1989 Frederic Forrest Frederic Forrest ... Blue Duck 4 episodes, 1989 D.B. Sweeney D.B. Sweeney ... Dish Boggett 4 episodes, 1989 Ricky Schroder Ricky Schroder ... Newt Dobbs 4 episodes, 1989 Anjelica Huston Anjelica Huston ... Clara Allen 4 episodes, 1989 Chris Cooper Chris Cooper ... July Johnson 4 episodes, 1989 Timothy Scott Timothy Scott ... Pea Eye Parker 4 episodes, 1989 Glenne Headly Glenne Headly ... Elmira Boot Johnson 4 episodes, 1989 Barry Corbin Barry Corbin ... Roscoe Brown 4 episodes, 1989 William Sanderson William Sanderson ... Lippy Jones 4 episodes, 1989 Barry Tubb Barry Tubb ... Jasper Fant 4 episodes, 1989 Gavan O'Herlihy Gavan O'Herlihy ... Dan Suggs 4 episodes, 1989 Steve Buscemi Steve Buscemi ... Luke 4 episodes, 1989 Frederick Coffin Frederick Coffin ... Big Zwey 4 episodes, 1989 Travis Swords Travis Swords ... Allan O'Brien 4 episodes, 1989 Kevin O'Morrison Kevin O'Morrison ... Doctor 4 episodes, 1989 Ron Weyand Ron Weyand ... Old Hugh 4 episodes, 1989 Lanny Flaherty Lanny Flaherty ... Soupy Jones 4 episodes, 1989 Lonesome Dove: The Series (1994–95) Series Cast Scott Bairstow Scott Bairstow ... Newt Call 21 episodes, 1994-1995 Christianne Hirt Christianne Hirt ... Hannah Peale Call 21 episodes, 1994-1995 Eric McCormack Eric McCormack ... Col. Francis Clay Mosby 21 episodes, 1994-1995 Paul Le Mat Paul Le Mat ... Josiah Peale 16 episodes, 1994-1995 Paul Johansson Paul Johansson ... Austin Peale 13 episodes, 1994-1995 Diahann Carroll Diahann Carroll ... Ida Grayson 7 episodes, 1994-1995 Sam Vincent Sam Vincent ... Dr. Cleese 6 episodes, 1994-1995 Georgie Collins Georgie Collins ... Mrs. Hackett 6 episodes, 1994-1995 Dennis Weaver Dennis Weaver ... Buffalo Bill Cody 5 episodes, 1994-1995 David Cubitt David Cubitt ... Robert Shelby 5 episodes, 1994-1995 Robert Culp Robert Culp ... Cornelius Farnsworth 3 episodes, 1994 Olivia Hussey Olivia Hussey ... Olivia Jessup 3 episodes, 1994 Denny Miller Denny Miller ... Sherriff Owen Kearney 3 episodes, 1994-1995 Graham Greene Graham Greene ... Red Hawk 3 episodes, 1994 John Gilbert John Gilbert 3 episodes, 1994 Gordon Tootoosis Gordon Tootoosis ... Indian John 3 episodes, 1994 Bret Hart Bret Hart ... Luther Root 2 episodes, 1995 Jack Elam Jack Elam ... Curtis 2 episodes, 1994-1995 Matthew Walker Matthew Walker ... Martin Sullivan 2 episodes, 1994-1995 Billy Dee Williams Billy Dee Williams ... Aaron Grayson 2 episodes, 1994 Larry Reese Larry Reese 2 episodes, 1994-1995 David Castro David Castro ... Webb 2 episodes, 1994-1995 Eli Gabay Eli Gabay 2 episodes, 1994 2.Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years (1995 Series Cast Scott Bairstow Scott Bairstow ... Newt Call 22 episodes, 1995-1996 Eric McCormack Eric McCormack ... Clay Mosby 22 episodes, 1995-1996 Kelly Rowan Kelly Rowan ... Mattie Shaw 22 episodes, 1995-1996 Paul Johansson Paul Johansson ... Austin Peale 22 episodes, 1995-1996 Tracy Scoggins Tracy Scoggins ... Amanda Carpenter 22 episodes, 1995-1996 Frank C. Turner Frank C. Turner ... Unbob Finch 14 episodes, 1995-1996 Paul Le Mat Paul Le Mat ... Josiah Peale 14 episodes, 1995-1996 Bruce McFee Bruce McFee ... Deputy Ike / ... 12 episodes, 1995-1996 Sam Vincent Sam Vincent ... Dr. Cleese 10 episodes, 1995-1996 John Dodds John Dodds 7 episodes, 1995-1996 Bret Hart Bret Hart ... Luther Root 5 episodes, 1995-1996 Guylaine St-Onge Guylaine St-Onge ... Florie 4 episodes, 1995-1996 Esther Purves-Smith Esther Purves-Smith ... Della 3 episodes, 1995 Ann Warn Pegg Ann Warn Pegg ... Twyla 3 episodes, 1995 Larry Reese Larry Reese 3 episodes, 1995-1996 Mary Beth Rubens Mary Beth Rubens ... Sadie 3 episodes, 1995 Katherine Kelly Lang Katherine Kelly Lang ... Enona 2 episodes, 1996 Molly Parker Molly Parker ... Frances Phillips 2 episodes, 1996 Jason Glass Jason Glass 2 episodes, 1995-1996 Andy Maton Andy Maton 2 episodes, 1995-1996 Tom Glass Tom Glass Category:Frozen Category:Casper Category:Harriet the spy Category:Inspector gadget Category:Mortal kombat Category:Monster mash Category:Teenage werewolf Category:Lonesome dove Category:Diane lane and baziilion others Category:Bazillion from frozen Category:Mediamass Category:Justin bunnell